Peter Cotton Tail
by prayingforanswers
Summary: It's Easter time and Kurt and Blaine have a lot in store for their kids Janie and Chance. Come and watch the madness unfold! :


Hi, I'm S.C. the writer of this short story!

I was helping set up the Easter decorations and I got the idea for this short story. I was planning to write a Klaine Easter story anyway, but it was lame in comparison to this adorable story.

It's pure fluffy fluff like what I usually write.

One quick note: It's Janie (Jane + ie). In his teen years, Kurt had a profound love for Jane Ere, hence the origin for the name. The other name is Chance, like Grayson Chance, but he's not the inspiration for the name. He got the name Chance, because he was given up for adoption by a teen mother and they were giving her, as well as the baby, a chance at a better life. Blaine thought of it, and it was only fair since Kurt got to name their first child.

I really do hope you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

More notes afterwards!

* * *

><p><strong>~Peter Cotton Tail~<strong>

Kurt and Blaine spent almost all night making sure that this Easter would be perfect. It wasn't enough pressure that the kids were excited, but the whole Hummel family decided to invite themselves over for the occasion. Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and their daughter Elsie were all showing up for Easter dinner. Kurt was a mess over the menu and the Easter egg hunt. Blaine endured days of yammering over what to serve and how they were going to set the table. Kurt was a perfectionist, and Blaine didn't care how much he complained. He actually enjoyed calming him down, and plus he would get to taste test all of the food, which was his favorite part. Kurt had to finish baking and setting the table, while Blaine filled the Easter eggs and hid them in the back yard. The Easter baskets were set in front of the fireplace, and Kurt remembered to take a huge bight out of the carrot the kids set out for the Easter Bunny.

"You know, this looks amazing. Actually you're really amazing." Said Blaine as he walked up to Kurt and hugged him from behind. He planted a light kiss on his cheek. Kurt blushed instantly and smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You're amazing! You ventured out in the pitch black to hide Easter eggs. I wouldn't dare do that! I could've been eaten by a lion!" he giggled irresistibly.

"Um, Kurt, we live in the suburbs in Ohio, not Africa. There defiantly aren't wild lions in the back yard! The only thing I could think of happening was you ruining your Armani shoes." Blaine smiles and then kissed his neck, sending shivers up Kurt's back.

"That's even worse!" he gasped, Kurt was being dead serious, "But you totally saved me from ruining my new shoes, so you're my hero!" Kurt then grasped both of Blaine's hands and spun around so he was facing his husband. "I think my hero needs a little token of appreciation." Kurt slowly drew his lips to Blaine's and they both shut their eyes. Blaine brought him close as Kurt put his fingers through the mop of curls on Blaine's head. The kiss, though short and sweet, was passionate and filled with more love than any amount of words could ever express. "Now let's head to bed. Janie and Chance were really excited when I put them to bed. Knowing their normal weekend schedule, they'll be up at 10 am, so we could actually get some sleep." Blaine nodded, still in shock from the kiss, and they walked up the steps to their room hand in hand.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 am and the sun shone onto the gold colored walls. The couple was still sleeping soundly, intertwined under the red duvet cover. As always, Kurt was the little spoon, while Blaine was the big spoon even though he was two inches shorter. Blaine's arm stretched over Kurt's waist and they were holding hands. Their cold toes were squished together trying to warm each other up. It was the way they've been sleeping together since they started dating when they were in high school. Although they did break up for a day when Blaine was nineteen, they have been in love since the day they met. Even after nine years together they still loved each other like they were teenagers. Today was a very special day and with each breath the couple made, there was a twinge of excitement in their hearts.<p>

"Daddy! Pop-pop!" yelled Janie as she jumped on the bed. The rambunctious five year old girl jumped up and down on the foot of the bed. Her long, brown, messy curls covered her beautiful face. She then sat down criss-cross-applesauce on the bed and fixed her pink frilly night gown.

"Well good morning Janie!" greeted Blaine as he untangled himself from his partner and sat up. Kurt did the same, still holding hands with Blaine. He looked down at Kurt's hand and felt butterflies in his stomach just like he did when they first met.

"Good morning Pop-pop!" sang Janey at Blaine, "Daddy, do you know what day it is today?" she asked Kurt.

"No… I can't think of anything... it's Sunday. That's what today is, Sunday!" he smiled and giggled as the five year old crossed her arms and huffed.

"No that's not it Daddy! Pop-pop, do you know what day it is?" she asked Blaine. He smiled at Kurt and played along with his charades.

"I think Daddy got it right, it's Sunday. I can't think of any other reason why today would be special." Blaine now leaned on Kurt and put his head on his husband's frail boney shoulder.

"Daddy! Pop-pop! It's Easter today! The Easter bunny came! I already checked, the Easter baskets are filled with goodies!" she squealed. Her excitement was just too much for both of their hearts to handle. They both laughed as she stood up and started to jump on the bed, giving herself bunny ears. Blaine and Kurt started to sing what was now her favorite song,

"There goes Peter Cotton Tail, hopping down the bunny trail. Hippity hoppity Easter's on its way!" They accompanied the lyrics with clapping. As they started to sing the song again, their son Chance came hopping in. One hand was holding on to his ratty teddy bear and the other was busy giving himself bunny ears too. They watched him hop in a circle around the edge of the round area rug next to the bed. All of the sudden the tiny four year old lost balance and fell face first onto the hard wood floor. Crying erupted immediately from the boy, and the duo quickly ran to him. Blaine scooped him up and rocked him back and forth in his arms. He kissed his cheek and he started to calm down a little. Janie sighed and stamped her foot clearly upset that the spotlight had been taken by her little brother. Blaine smiled her way and told her to go and brush her teeth. She huffed again and stormed out of the room. Kurt was getting agitated and grabbed Chance out of Blaine's arms.

"Is he bleeding? Oh my God, did he break anything? Do we need to take him to the hospital? _Blaine_!" Kurt was too busy freaking out over his son to realize that Blaine was laughing over just how precious Kurt was being. He loved when his husband's motherly instincts kicked in. It made him fall in love with him even more. He walked over to Kurt and kissed him on the shoulder, he just couldn't resist. Kurt blushed and looked into Blaine's eyes, but he was still worked up about Chance's fall.

"He's fine, really Kurt he is. Except he might have a slight bump on his head.", and Blaine was right. In the middle of his little forehead a large red bump was forming.

"Well that's not going to look good in the photos! I'm going to get him ice to bring down the swelling." Still holding Chance he headed for the hallway. Their son wouldn't stop wriggling in Kurt's arm, and Kurt became worried again. "What's the matter Chance?" he said sweetly. He sniffled and started to talk

"Daddy, I need Beary!" He reached his hand out and pointed his little finger towards the chocolate brown bear that was half his height. Ever since the age of one he had tugged that poor bear around with him. Kurt had to sew many rips that the bear received at the hands of Chance. Blaine once tried to swap the old bear with a new one, but Chance threw a temper tantrum that ended with a vase being knocked off an end table, and the old bear being returned to the toddler. "Pop-pop! Can I have Beary, he's hurt too!" he cried. Blaine immediately picked up the stuffed animal and followed Kurt and Chance down the steps and into the kitchen.

Kurt placed Chance on the granite countertop, and brushed the shaggy, dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. Blaine reunited the boy and the bear and Chance became a thousand times happier. He was giggling as Kurt reached into the cupboard and pulled out a pack of Toy Story band aids. He stuck two in an "X" shape on the bear's forehead. Blaine laughed as he grabbed a small blue icepack from the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel. He picked up the boy and took him down off the counter.

"Now Chance, keep the ice on your head ok? It's going to bed cold!" he cautioned the four year old as he handed him the ice pack.

"Thank you for treating my boo-boo Daddy and Pop-pop!" he ran to his fathers and kissed them on the cheek. "And Beary says thanks too!", and Chance made the stuffed bear kiss their cheeks as well.

"Can you get your sister so you can eat breakfast and then see what the Easter bunny brought you?" Kurt asked him sweetly, and he ran out of the kitchen and out of sight as he turned the corner, "Don't run!" he screamed after him. "I swear, that child gets hurt so often it probably looks like we abuse poor Chance!" he chuckled. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

"He's just … well he's accident prone! He gets that from me." Blaine said, which made Kurt caress Blaine's cheek and laugh at the statement. It was true, Blaine always hurt himself and Kurt always nursed him back to health. They've only been skiing twice, but Blaine had broken six bones skiing. Needless to say, the poor child picked up the trait, even if it wasn't through genetics. "I'll make our scrambled eggs if you make their bunny shaped blueberry pancakes!" he offered as Kurt released him from the hug.

"Deal, but only if you make an artichoke and chicken omelet instead, we have enough leftovers to make one." Kurt said as he opened the fridge and started to take ingredients out.

"You're on!" he winked and took out a frying pan.

* * *

><p>The children finished off a large stack of blueberry pancakes like they were, well, hot cakes. They were like hoover vacuums when it came to Daddy's food. Kurt had always been an amazing chef, but now that he had the official task of stay at home dad, he had perfected the art. Janie and Chance were a syrupy mess as they ripped the ears off of the bunny pancakes and dunked them into the syrup. Kurt usually hated when they ate with their hands, but today was one of those rare occasions that he genuinely didn't care. Blaine and Kurt had already finished eating and were cleaning off the table while they were approaching the end of their large stack of pancakes. They quickly cleaned up so the kids could go and see what the "Easter bunny" bought for them.<p>

"Daddy and I want you guys to wash your hands first. We don't want anything sticky!" Blaine instructed the Janie and Chance. They scurried into the bathroom and both stood on a purple step stool to wash their hands. They finished their task in the blink of an eye and ran back into the kitchen.

"Pop-pop, Daddy? Can we open them now? Please and thank you!" shouted Janie as she jumped up and down. Chance stood next to her nodding and jumping up and down as well. The couple joined hands and replied in unison,

"Go for it!" The children squealed and ripped open the clear cellophane on their respective baskets. Kurt and Blaine sat down on the love seat and Kurt kept taking pictures of their little angels. They were ripping chocolate bunnies, jelly beans, and Hershey kisses out of the baskets. Blaine and Kurt worked very hard to make sure that each child had the same exact thing, and the same exact amount. They were at a stage in their lives were they got jealous if one get more than the other, or worse, if somebody got something better. Coloring books and coloring supplies were now flying onto the floor and the children giggled at every little item that Kurt managed to cram in. Lastly they each pulled out something special.

"A Malibu Barbie!" shrieked Janie with doe eyes. For a month she had been talking about wanting the "Party Girl Malibu Barbie" who had a pink sparkly dress and earrings that really went into her ears. She automatically started to reduce the packaging to shreds. She squealed as the doll was finally free of the packaging, and she hugged the plastic doll tight. Chance, as usual, was more reserved in his excitement. Without as much as a word he pulled out two outfits for Beary that were from Build-a-Bear. One was a set of blue pajamas with navy pin stripes and a sleeping cap, and the other was an everyday outfit that was a pair of blue jeans and a green tee-shirt. He simply smiled brightly and started to dress his bear. Once it was dressed, Chance hugged him tightly and complimented the inanimate object on how good the outfit looked on it. In their excitement, they overlooked the box that was now making noise on the coffee table behind them.

"Hey Janie and Chance, what's that?" Kurt asked, and making overly dramatic hand motions towards that box. The kids popped up off the floor automatically and ran at full speed to the box. They started to demolish the paper barrier between them and their present. Paper was flying everywhere in their furry to see what it was, and now a box was being pulled off. They squealed in delight at what was waiting for them under the box. A snow white bunny was sitting peacefully in a cage. He wriggled his nose and hopped over to Janie and Chance who were now sticking their fingers into the cage to pet it. They couldn't contain their excitement as they pet _their_ pet bunny.

"Besides you, this is the reason why I wake up every morning." Kurt says as he snuggled against Blaine's tight fitting white V-neck.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of Janie and Chance playing with their toys, petting the bunny, and eating an obscene amount of candy, it was finally time for them to get ready. Blaine and Kurt worked together to dress the fussy kids. Janie thought that she could wear a princess costume every day, and Chance hated to wear anything that made him feel uncomfortable. Blaine was busy trying to convince Janie to wear a slightly poufy lilac dress, while Kurt tried to get Chance from taking off his button down shirt.<p>

"No! I will not wear that thing!" Yelled Janie as she hid behind her closet door. Blaine held up the dress again, and took a deep breath, trying not to yell.

"Just put it on, I promise you'll look like a princess when you put on those white gloves that Daddy and I bought you!" Janey then ran to her book shelf and opened up her big book of Disney Princesses. She flipped through every page and then shut the book.

"Pop-pop, I don't see any princesses here that wear a purple dress. I did count two princesses who wore white gloves, so I guess I'll wear it!" She smiled and snatched the dress out if his hand. Blaine huffed a sigh of relief and walked next door to Chance's room where he was running around without a shirt on.

"One down, on to go." Cheered Blaine. He smiled at Kurt, but he replied with a scowl.

"Well this is awesome! We have one child dressed and the other is running around half naked!" he half smiled at Blaine. "I honestly think that dealing with Janie is easier to do then trying to get him into dress clothes." He sighed. Kurt kind of felt like a failure as a parent, and his blue eyes began to show signs of sadness. Blaine saw what was happening and pulled Kurt close to him.

"Look at me Kurt." He kept staring at his shoes. " Really Kurt, look at me." Blaine pushed his chin up to meet his with his index finger. He kissed him on the nose, which made Kurt finally crack a smile. "Now you're smiling!" laughed Blaine. "Now just deal with him like you used to have to do when you dressed Finn. I mean they have the same IQ and maturity level!" Kurt was hysterically laughing remembering all of those times he tried to help him from committing a crime against fashion.

"You always know exactly what to say! But you're so right about Finn and Chance!" he hugged Blaine and then turned around to tackle the beast. "Now sweetie, if you agree to let me gel your hair, you can wear a comfy shirt." Bargained Kurt who pulled a lime green polo shirt out of the closet and held it out for Chance to inspect.

"Sure!" he chimed and he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Now to get ourselves ready, and knowing you, that'll take forever!" teased Blaine as he grabbed Kurt's hand and headed to their room. They tag teamed while getting ready; one would shower and dress while the other made sure the kids didn't ruin their clothes. Finally by 12:30 everyone in the Anderson-Hummel household was dressed and ready for the pandemonium to start at 2 when the rest of the family arrives. In the meantime, Kurt and Blaine began to cook the spiral ham and the rest of the food while the kids watched Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

><p>*<em>ding dong – ding dong<em>*

The Hummel family was late for everything, so it didn't surprise them when the family finally showed up at 3 pm. Carole and Burt stepped out of their black pickup truck, and Finn, Rachel and Elsie walked out of their champagne colored four door sedan.

"Happy Easter!" cheered Blaine and Kurt as they walked in the door. There was a procession of hugs, hellos, and kisses.

"Hey there bud!" said Burt as he hugged Kurt and then Blaine. He got dressed up slightly for the occasion, trading in his flannel shirt for a navy polo to match the blue jeans and white sneakers he wore.

"Wow, your new house is very pretty boys!" commented Carole, and she scurried to the living room to see her grandchildren. Her grey dress gracefully flowed with her every step.

"Hey dude!" Finn greeted as he awkwardly waved at Blaine and hugged Kurt. He cleaned up nicely in navy pants and a yellow button down dress.

"It's so nice to see you again Blaine and Kurt! You guys did want tickets to see the remake of Rent on Broadway, right?" she asked. Her dreams of being on Broadway came true, and her and Finn lived a fabulous life in the upper east side of New York City. She was currently in Spring Awakening, but Finn had no idea what the play was about so he didn't care.

"Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt!" Elsie squealed as they both swooped down to hug their niece. Her name was Elfaba, like from Wicked, because Finn was a push over when it came to naming her. Everyone hated her name, so Kurt started calling her Elsie and the name stuck. Now everyone was in the living room talking and laughing, and Blaine and Kurt stood in the grand foyer. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand again and pulled him onto the baby grand piano bench. His hands pressed on the keys and started to hum a melody. He gestured to Kurt to start singing, because people coming over stressed him out, and the only thing to calm him down was singing. Blaine started the song:

_Calm your nerves now, don't worry just breath_

_Are you sure now, don't bother packing, just leave_

_All of them said they want a change, _

_I'm hoping that you remain the same to show that this is not a game_

_Let's end this tragedy today._

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes. He felt the stress melt away as the words entered his ears. He now started to sing, with Blaine singing the backup vocals.

_Now take my hand and we will run away down to this place that I know_

_How did this night become the enemy?_

_It's over, it's over, it's over_

_Big town with me, let me hold you. Baby, just breathe._

_This is ending. We will get through eventually_

All of the guests were peeking around the corner to watch their performance. There was something about it that was so cute it. They were so candid and loving in their singing that the peering in on them felt almost cruel.

_All of them said they want a change,_

_I'm hoping that you remain the same to show that this is not a game_

_Let's end this tragedy today_

_Now take my hand and we will run away down to this place that I know_

_How did this night become the enemy?_

Kurt and Blaine's voice joined to form one as they sang. One of Kurt's hands rested on Blaine's knee, the other on his shoulder.

_It's over, it's over, it's over_

_We won't be a part of this_

_We won't be a part of this_

_We won't be a part of this_

_We won't, we won't_

_Take my hand and we will run away down to this place that I know_

_How did this night become the enemy?_

_It's over, it's over, it's over_

_Now take my hand and we will run away down to this place that I know_

_How did this night become the enemy?_

_It's over, it's over, it's over_

The audience that formed now clapped and walked into the foyer.

"Brava! Brava!" cheered Rachel and Elsie in true Broadway diva style. The others just clapped with smiles on their faces. It even looked like Carole started to tear up. They boys looked at each other, both of them blushing fiercely. Janie and Chance ran in and gave their dads a hug.

"This is why we love Daddy and Pop-pop, they always sing so pretty!" Janie said, and like always Chance stood there nodding and agreeing to what she just said.

"Well, I think it's time for an Easter egg hunt in the garden! What do you say!" Kurt said, still red, as he walked toward the kitchen to go out on the patio. The three kids ran after Kurt with excited cheers and laughter, and Rachel and Finn followed to help Kurt.

"That was really lovely Blaine." Said Carole who patted Blaine on the head lovingly, "You guys are just so happy here with the kids. I'm so glad we chose to send him to Dalton for high school!"

"Blaine, I've just got to say that you take care of my son and grandchildren very well. This house and all of this stuff, I mean I'd be lucky to afford this at the end of my life time. But you guys are only 25, and you are blessed with money, a beautiful house and adorable children. I'm just so proud of the two of you!" Burt said. He rarely showed off his soft side, but when he did he said the sweetest things.

"Well thank you so much sir, coming from you that means a lot. I live to make Kurt happy. I mean, we wouldn't have converted the basement into an Oscar Party room of it was a hundred percent necessary to his happiness." Blaine smiled as he led Carole and Burt outside to watch the Easter egg hunt.

* * *

><p>The back yard was expansive, and unlike the ones that Finn, Rachel, and Kurt grew up with. The concrete patio held a twelve seat table, an outdoor couch, coffee table, and a large grill for their get togethers with their old Warbler friends. There was a path that lead to a cute white gazebo, another to the huge pool complete with Jacuzzi, water fall, and water slide, and the last one lead to a jungle gym that kids only dreamt about. The property was lined by boxy and tall bushes creating a privacy wall. Fresh flowers were blooming everywhere, and in the garden every fruit and vegetable known to man was growing.<p>

Carole and Burt took a seat in the couch with Finn and Rachel who were watching the hunt. Blaine walked over to his husband and put his arm around his waist and pulled him close. He rested his head in Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt kissed his forehead. The three children were getting ready to run to find the eggs.

"On your mark get set…" and Kurt stopped. The kids turned around in confusion about why he never said to go. It was a good minute of Janie, Chance, and Elsie standing in confusion before Blaine screamed,

"GO!" which caught all the kids off guard. The adults erupted in laughter over their further confusion and shock. Janie immediately ran for the swing set. She climbed over every inch of the area, finding all twelve in here section first. Elsie ran for the pool area that she was assigned. She unlatched the gate to the pool and sprinted around the water, almost falling in. They let the seven year old get the pool area because she's the less likely to fall in and drown. Plus it would've been funny to see her fall in. Chance was off waddling towards the gazebo with Beary sitting in his basket. He slowly but surely found every single egg. They rejoined on the patio opening the eggs and trading the candy inside for something better. All of the adults sat around the coffee table talking about current events and who got voted off American Idol. Kurt cherished moments like this. They were all together as a family and they were all happy. There was no bickering or whining from the kids, and for once Rachel wasn't yelling at Finn.

Blaine had gone inside to surprise Kurt. He was going to put all the food out in the table so his soul mate didn't have to lift another delicate finger. He worked quickly to get the ham, potatoes, and green bean casserole out of the oven. The amount of food that was coming out of the kitchen and being put on the table was outstanding. Somehow Kurt managed to cook all the food in three hours. Blaine couldn't understand how, but his husband was a magician like that. He couldn't help but laugh at the post-it note on the refrigerator. It was canary yellow with silver sharpie written on it to say "_My dearest, dearest Blaine. If you dare eat any of the food before dinner, I will be inclined to hide all of your gel, and then you will have to go into work tomorrow with messy hair. Love, Kurt. P.S. You look amazing in celery green! 3 "_ Blaine couldn't help but giggles at the note, which the folded up and put into his pocket. After everything was perfectly set on the table, he walked back onto the patio to get the rest of the family.

"Time to eat!" called Blaine, much to Kurt's surprise. Everyone cheered and made their way to the dining room. The large oak table was covered in a light blue table cloth that matched the blue details on the fine china. The crystal stem ware on the table twinkled happily in the light from the chandelier. The large vase of flowers perfumed the air with a sweet scent of spring. Carole, Burt, and Finn's eyes almost popped out of their heads when the saw the amount of food; needless to say they loved to eat… _a lot_. They seated themselves and started to pile food on their plates. Rachel looked over and sneered at her husband who was shoving a fork full of green bean casserole into his mouth. Rachel and Elsie put very little on her plate. She said she needed to keep her figure because the lighting on the stage is unforgiving and make you look ten pounds heavier. Elsie aspired to be her exactly like her mother, so she copied everything she did. Everyone was munching and engaging in light conversation. Halfway through the meal Burt clanged the crystal wine glass and stood up.

"Now, I'd love to thank Kurt and Blaine for inviting us over and cooking all of this amazing food. It just warms our heart to see our son so happy with the man he loves and their children. A toast for Blaine and Kurt!" The family clanked their glasses, but none of them seemed to notice that Blaine and Kurt were just staring at each other, with small tears trickling own their cheeks. That small toast really did mean the world to them. They hugged each other and Janie and Chance joined the hug. The guests all awed and laughed at just how cute the family was.

* * *

><p>After many plates of food, an hour of just sitting around digesting, and dessert everyone was too full to do anything. They all piled onto the chairs and couch in the living room watching television and talking. The children, however, were filled with so much energy that Carole had to settle down her grandchildren.<p>

"Daddy, Pop-pop, can we play with the bunny?" asked Chance who was hugging the bear tightly against his chest. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and nodded.

"Pop-pop and I think if you want to play with him you can't open the cage, understand?" he explained to the four years old.

"You wouldn't want to lose the bunny, would you?" Blaine added with a smile. Chance hugged his fathers and ran to the other side of the room to tell the girls the good news. They squealed with excitement and started to talk to the bunny and pet it.

"No matter how many times they call you that, it will always make my heart explode." Smiled Carole. The others agreed and they laughed.

"My heart has exploded so much over the last nine years and I still can't get used to it." Said Blaine as he looked into Kurt's eyes. He couldn't help himself, and snuggled close into Blaine's sweater. Like so many times before he drank in the smell of Blaine which hasn't changed over the years. Fresh cut grass and peppermint blanketed Kurt in bliss, and Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"You two are just too cute!" laughed Finn and he put his arm around Rachel too. The children on the other side of the room suddenly started arguing.

"I'm naming him fluffy!" demanded Elsie, she inherited the bossiness from her mother, and she now looked like a mini Rachel as she stomped her foot.

"No, Chance and I haven't decided on a name yet!" Janie screamed back.

"Well he doesn't have a name so I'm naming him!" she grabbed the cage off the table.

"No, he's _our_ bunny, so _we_ name him!" she pulled the cage into her hands.

"Stop guys! We can all come up with a name together." Interjected Chance, trying to get the two girls to stop fighting.

"_NO!_" screamed both girls as they were both tugging on the cage. Just then one of the latches keeping the cage together opened and the bunny hopped out and darted towards the couch.

"Daddy, Pop-pop the bunny got out!" screamed Chance. The panicked adult watched as a little white blur darted under the couch. Rachel and Carole yelped while Finn and Burt ran to find him.

"The door, Blaine shut the door!" cried Kurt as he got on his hands and knees looking for the bunny. Luckily, their living room had a set of glass doors. Kurt had wanted to get them removed, but Blaine was now glad they didn't because they were about to become useful. He sprinted to the door and shut it. He now had to be a stern father, which Blaine hated.

"Janie, Chance, Elsie. In the time out corner, now!" demanded Blaine as he pointed to a corner that was furnished with three miniature stools. The cousins got into a lot of trouble when they were together. So much in fact, that they bought another time out stool especially for Elsie. They could only look down as Janie handed the cage to her father, and they walked over to the stools.

"Whoa dude, he went towards you!" Finn said as the bunny dashed towards Burt. He stopped hopping a foot away from Burt, kind of like he was mocking him

"Ok, no one move!" he instructed. "On the count of three I'll grab him. 1… 2… 3!" he screamed as he lunged for the bunny. The bunny just squeaked and hopped around Burt who was now face first in the carpet.

"He went over there!" screamed Kurt as the rabbit dashed into an empty Easter basket on the floor. Blaine picked up the basket and held up the bunny in triumph.

"Got him!" he declared and put him into the cage. By now the room has become a mess from the chaos. Candy wrappers, Easter grass, and plastic Easter eggs were everywhere. Kurt was too busy fuming over the ordeal to care about the mess.

"What happened! Didn't we specifically tell you guys not to let the bunny out!" he frowned at the three little ones who clearly regretted what they've done. Elsie was fiddling her fingers, Janie stared at the ends of her curly hair, and Chance hugged Beary tightly.

"Well, Elsie thought she could just name _our _bunny!" she said, still angry at Elsie. Rachel now walked over, looking displeased at her little Elsie's actions.

"Elfaba Hudson-Berry!" she screamed as she started to wag her finger. "You're the older cousin here! That is their rabbit and you have no control what they do with the bunny!"

"Rache, calm down. The latch came loose and the bunny hopped out, it was no one's fault." Blaine lied as he put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He felt bad for his children and niece, so he lied to get them off the hook. The children all looked to Blaine with a confused but grateful look. Finn walked over to join the group of parents.

"Ok, so all of you just hug and say you're sorry. No one's in trouble… for now." He smiled at the kids. As Finn requested, they hugged each other and said that they were sorry. Carole and Burt walked over beaming.

"Grandma and I were talking, and we think we've found the perfect name for your bunny!" he said has he picked up the cage, being careful that it didn't open again.

"How about Peter Cotton Tail, it is Easter after all!" Carole smiled. The kids and apparently like the name as they started singing "There goes Peter Cotton Tail, hopping down the bunny trail. Hippity hoppity Easter's on its way!" hopping around the room like bunnies.

* * *

><p>It was 8 o'clock before everyone left. There were many hugs and kisses shared as they all piled back into their cars and drove off. Janie and Chance had already been put to bed by their Grandma and Grandpa, and now Blaine and Kurt had the glamorous task of cleaning up the disaster area called a living room. There was so many candy wrappers everywhere.<p>

"Well, at least no one died!" joked Blaine as he picked up scraps of cellophane.

"No, but Peter Cotton Tail did give us all a heart attack!" Kurt giggled as he opened a white trash bag and started stuffing trash in. "And don't get me started about this Easter grass. I'll be vacuuming it up for days!" he cried as he tried to pick up some. Blaine got a mischievous idea, and he picked up a handful of grass from a basket. He walked up to Kurt and threw it at him. Kurt, in shock, pushed Blaine. He grabbed a handful off the floor and sprinkled it in Blaine's hair. The thin, colorful pieces of plastic stuck in the Blaine's gelled down curls. They ran around the room like five year olds building pillow forts and pelting each other with Easter grass. At this point there was a thin coating of the stuff on everything. They both stormed out of their pillow fort and met in the middle. Their eyes tensely locked on each other's staring into each other's soul. Suddenly, Blaine lovingly tackled Kurt into his pillow for with a bear hug. They laid among the Easter grass and pillows cuddling and each other and sharing a kiss from time to time.

"Mr. Anderson – Hummel, you played a very unfair game. Your cuteness caused me to cross enemy lines!" Kurt laughed as he traced shaped into Blaine's back. Blaine turned around to face his husband and kissed his soft lips and then giggled.

"Happy Easter, honey." He said as he went in for another kiss. The kiss was long and made Kurt remember exactly why he fell in love with Blaine all those years ago. He came up for air and whispered back,

"Happy Easter Blaine. Honestly you make me the happiest person in the world."

* * *

><p><strong><em>FIN<em>**

I am in love with this story, and I've had to have read it a thousand times already!

If you enjoyed this story, please tell me if you want Blaine, Kurt, Janie, and Chance to appear again!

Please feel free to read my other stories: "Baby Steps" , "Shattered Glass", and "Early Morning Rush".

Thank you again for reading, and Happy Easter!


End file.
